


The Girl in the Red and White Scarf

by monday7112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jessica Moore - Supernatural, Pre-Canon, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday7112/pseuds/monday7112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While everyone else was noticing the snow everywhere, Sam couldn't take his eyes off of the girl in the red and white scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl in the Red and White Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for [](http://alphafem67.livejournal.com/profile)[**alphafem67**](http://alphafem67.livejournal.com/), who requested Sam/unknown female. The prompt was "Sam's eyes couldn't stop glancing at the girl with her red and white scarf, maybe because it was Christmas (and in his family, no one noticed) it reminded him of a peppermint stick."

It had snowed the night before, the unusual weather catching everybody by surprise. Although most of the students at Stanford were complaining about the cold and difficult conditions some of the more optimistic students had referred to it as a “Christmas miracle!” Sam, having grown up in and about the Midwest had simply pulled out his old jacket, thrown on a pair of boots and was maybe a little amused by the subscription of divine intervention to something as mundane as a few snowflakes. As he hurried down the steps of the dorm on his way to his first class of the day, he caught sight of a red and white scarf bobbing in and out of the crowds of students.

Maybe it was because Christmas was so close, but it reminded him of the peppermint sticks that Dean used to steal from the drug store in whatever town they were calling home at the moment. The unexpected reminder that this would be his first Christmas without his family--well, without Dean. He had never really had a Christmas with John present. Ghosts were inconsiderate bastards and tended not to take the holiday season off--was like a sharp knife cutting through him and he struggled for a second to control the wave of emotion threatening to wash over him. But then the woman in the peppermint scarf was passing directly in front of him and all thoughts of Dean flew out of his head.

Sam turned to follow her movement as she made her way up the steps of the dorm. Her blond hair was sticking out in every direction from underneath the matching cap she wore. She clutched the books she was holding tightly to her chest, almost as though she was afraid that someone was going to come along and knock them out of her hands.

As Sam had the thought, she slipped on a patch of black ice and fell forward, sending the pile she was carrying careening into the snow. Sam glanced at his watch, then at the other students who were all making their way around her but not stopping to help. Deciding class could wait—it was just Latin anyway and he’d been speaking that since he was 4—he changed course and walked over to where she was crouching, attempting to collect the scattered items.

“I can help,” he said, picking up a notebook and a folder and handing them to her.

“Thank you,” she said, looking up and smiling at him. Sam could feel his pulse accelerate a little when their eyes met. How had he not ever noticed her around campus before? She took the two items and transferred them to the stack in front of her. “It’s this ice. I’m just not used to it…”

Sam laughed. “Not many people are,” he said. He grabbed a couple of wayward papers and added them to the top of the pile, then picked it up and held out his hand. When she took it, he felt a jolt of electricity—the kind they describe in those ridiculous romance novels when two people meet and fall in ‘love at first sight’, except he didn’t believe in that, anyway. He pulled his hand back and tried to gain his bearings.

She smiled and then sort of stood there awkwardly for a minute, like she was waiting for something. “I’m, uh…,” he stuttered, happy for the first time he’d arrived at Stanford that Dean was NOT with him at the moment. He could hear Dean now.

“Wow, Casanova, you’ve really got a way with women…”

Oh, shut up Dean, he thought to himself. “I’m Sam,” he said out loud, smiling and holding out his hand. “Sam Winchester.”

“Jessica,” she replied with a smile, taking his hand and shaking it. “Nice to meet you, Sam Winchester. I hope to see you around.”


End file.
